


Dean can sing?

by Annabee28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accepting Sam Winchester, Dean can sing, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Sweet Dean, but it was when Cas was human, idk when this is set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabee28/pseuds/Annabee28
Summary: Sam finds out two things when he peeks into Dean's room. Destiel is real and Dean can sing?





	Dean can sing?

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read! So im sorry for the bad grammar or comma errors. I'm real shit at writing rules.

Dean was singing obnoxiously on the way back to the bunker.  
"Cause we’re having a good time, having a good time!" He was yelling.  
"Ugh Dean you're giving me a headache..." Sam complained loudly.  
Dean ignores Sam and continues.  
"Buerghhh buerghhh buerghhh...." Dean sang out, mimicking the guitar solo and then taking his hands off the steering wheel to play air guitar.  
"Dean!" Sam exclaims, grabbing the wheel to keep from swerving off the road. Dean laughs and takes the wheel back, continuing his horrible singing.  
"Ugh!! Shut. UP!" Sam yells.  
Sam covered his ears to block out his dumb brother.  
They got back to the bunker and Sam immediately ran to his room for some peace and quiet. A few hours later Sam felt hungry. He sighed and left his room. He heard someone singing down the hall. “Hey Jude… don’t make it bad.. Take a sad song… and make it better” But it was not Dean's horrible singing. It was really good singing.  
Maybe Cas could sing? Sam thought  
Sam walked to Dean's room and peeked in. It was definitely Dean singing. Not only that, but Dean was laying in bed with Cas cuddled into his side, fast asleep. He was looking at Cas with a small smile on his face.  
"What the hell..." Sam muttered. He thought he was being quiet but Dean stopped and his head shot up and looked at the door. He saw Sam and started to blush.  
"What do you want?" He whispered sharply, glancing at Cas in his arms, not having the heart to move and wake him up.  
"You... you can sing? No, let me rephrase that, you can sing well?" Sam exclaims quietly.  
"Uhh.." He looked at a loss for words.  
"And you’ve been subjecting me to your headache inducing dramatic singing?"  
Dean huffed a laugh, avoiding looking at Sam in the eyes as he continued.  
"And why are you cuddling Cas?"  
Dean's face went pale, like he forgot about the ex-angel at his side.  
"He-he... uh.. he couldn't sleep so he came in here.. I...sang to him.." Dean says awkwardly, still not looking at Sam.  
"Well.. whatever is going on here-"  
"It's not-" Dean interrupts, his face beet red.  
"Let me finish,”Sam cuts in. "For the record, I am completely fine with you and Cas being a couple- if you are."  
Dean opens his mouth then closes it, looking troubled and embarrassed.  
Sam leaves the room, and stands where he can peek in on Dean. He knew he shouldn't put his curiosity got the best of him.  
He saw Dean look down at Cas and then lean down and kissed Castiel's forehead.  
"Dean.. what was that" Cas slurred.  
"Nothing sweetheart go back to sleep." Dean said, brushing the hair off of Castiel's forehead.  
Cas sighed and scoots to bury his face into Dean's neck.  
"Love you" Cas mumbled.  
Dean smiles. "I love you too..."  
Sam resists squealing and fast walks to the kitchen.  
"I fucking knew it." He said to himself when he was far enough away from the room.  
Sam made himself a sandwich and sat down at the table. He pulled out his phone and played on his while he ate. Twenty minutes later, he was still sitting there looking up a case and he heard someone walking towards the kitchen.  
He looked up and saw Dean and Cas walk in. He looked between the two and saw their hands linked.  
"Hey guys." He greeted.  
Dean looked confused.  
"Um. Hi." Dean said, seeming to tighten his grip on Cas' hand.  
"So I found a hunt." Sam says, looking down at his phone again.  
"Umm.. okay?" Dean said, glancing at Cas.  
"What?" Sam asked, looking at him.  
"Are.. you not going to comment?"  
"Well I'm not surprised." Sam said.  
"But..." Dean started.  
"Dean." Sam said "I don’t care who you love."  
Dean smiled a little.  
"O-oh. Okay."  
"Okay? Sit down so we can talk about this hunt." Sam replied, gesturing to the other side of the table.  
Dean looked at Cas. Cas smiles at him and brought Dean's hand up to kiss it.  
"I told you that there was nothing to worry about." Cas told Dean quietly.  
Sam looked between his brother and their best friend and smiled at the happiness radiating off of them. His brother was finally happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this little sweet story! Sorry the ending was so cheesy.


End file.
